


in another life...

by mimanchiandrea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew DeLuca deserves better, F/M, Grey's Anatomy References, Happy Ending, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Merluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: SPOILER ALERT.....Andrew DeLuca died and that is the dumbest shit I have ever heard and his death was the cruelest main character death on Grey's (if you disagree I don't care stfu). So because of this I gave Andrew as well as Merluca a better ending because our boy Andrew deserves so much better than that. Grey's could have done an entire mental health arc but no they took the easy way out (surprise, surprise). This is how I imagine Andrew's story ending and is a much more deserved one for our soft king! Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, MerLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	in another life...

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my besties in the cult Ash, Aabru, and Shayna as well as Megs, Lilian, and Ella even though they won't read this lmao. But I am dedicating this to you because our love of Merluca is what brought us together and all of you are truly some of the best people I have ever met (even though I have never met you). Okay that's all enjoy and if you start bullying me in the cult about something in this I swear to God I will leave and never come back smh. K bye.

“Hey you,” he greets with that electric smile of his. 

“Hey,” she beams back. 

“Can I get a dance with my best girl?” he asks. 

“Well of course,” she agrees. 

Andrew takes Meredith’s hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. He takes one of her hands and holds it in his, while his other hand finds her lower back. 

“You know, not that long ago you were wearing a different breathtaking blue dress at a wedding and I got really drunk and kissed you. Now here we are, another breathtaking blue dress and another wedding,” reminisces Andrew. 

“Not so long ago? Andrew that was over twenty years ago. Ellis was still practically in diapers and now she’s, she’s the bride,” responds Meredith. 

The both look over at her and both cannot help but think where on earth did the time go? 

“She looks so happy, that makes me happy,” says Andrew. 

Meredith smiles the same way she did when she saw Andrew and Ellis playing together for the first time. With Bailey and Zola, it took a little while for them to warm up to Andrew but Ellis, they were connected practically from the moment they met. It warmed Meredith’s heart to know he loved her children every bit as much as she did. 

“Yeah. She and Chloe make a beautiful couple,” states Meredith. 

Meredith looks up at her husband. Yes that’s right, her husband. It took some time for her to even be okay at the thought of them getting married but her perfect and patient husband gave her all the time she needed to be ready before proposing. They had a small ceremony with just their sisters, the kids, Richard, and Bailey in what was once Meredith’s house but soon became their home. It was a really sweet event where they had the kids marry them since they already had their marriage license. Neither of them wanted to make a big fuss and they thought if the kids had a role like that, they would feel much more included. And after that, their life together officially began. 

Meredith could not believe how fast time had flown but the evidence was clear in Andrew’s greying hair. Her kids quickly grew into the most incredible people. Zola taking after her aunt Maggie and godmother Cristina, became a cardio surgeon in sunny Southern California, she always has loved the beach. Zola met a man her first day of internship and quickly fell in love. They are now married with a daughter of their own. Zola quite advanced in her field, has already led her own successful surgeries and trials despite still being a resident, she has offers from all over the world to be an attending there. Bailey, her sweet baby boy, never lost his tremendous energy and now is a doctor for Doctors Without Borders. He loves to travel and can never seem to quite settle down so it is perfect for him. And finally Ellis, met the love of her life Chloe in med school and is now in her residency at Grey-Sloan Memorial where she hopes to become a neuro surgeon. 

Andrew and Meredith never had children of their own but Andrew was content with that. He loved her children to bits and was satisfied with being just their step-dad in fact it was his favorite thing in world. Andrew continued down a successful career path of diagnosing rare diseases and treating them, even winning himself his very own Catherine Fox Award. Andrew realized that he was not quite satisfied with just being a general surgeon so he convinced Chief Bailey to open Grey-Sloan’s very own diagnostic department. Andrew has his own attendings and residents that work under him and he trains them to be the very best in the field. 

Meredith could not help but feel so proud of him. It has not been easy for him in anyway, there was so much he had to overcome but he did it. Andrew did have a few manic episodes here and there but each time they got through it together. He went to therapy and took his medicine proudly even on the days that it was hardest to do. Meredith’s heart was just filled with so much love for this man who she was lucky enough to have come into her life after so much heartbreak. Andrew is a man that loves deeply and unapologetically. He is the kindest person she has ever met that will do anything and everything for just about everyone, especially the people he loves. He is a man that accepts he is not perfect but is always willing to put in the work to be better. He is bold and daring and even a little reckless like her when it comes to doing what is right but he is also grounded and keeps her from spinning out of control. In fact, they both did that for each other. They were each other’s biggest cheerleader, shoulder to cry on, and even a reality check whenever one was needed. They became a team that worked exceptionally well as colleagues and spouses. 

Andrew had given Meredith the most extraordinary life, she just hopes she did the same. She remembers his first manic episode and how she looked into those beautiful eyes of his and saw how lost he looked. It shattered her into a million pieces and all she had wanted since then was for him to know true peace and true happiness. She just hoped she could give him what he had given her. She wanted the whole world and everything in between for him, it is what he truly deserves. 

“Andrew?” asks Meredith.

“Hmm?” responds Andrew looking down at her. 

“Are you happy? And I mean really, truly happy?” questions Meredith. 

“What?” replies a confused Andrew. 

“Just are you happy?” Meredith asks again.

“I’m spending the rest of my life with my best girl, of course I’m happy,” answers Andrew with that same electric smile. 

Meredith smiles back and Andrew’s heart skips a beat like the first time he noticed how beautiful her smile was all those years ago. 

Meredith and Andrew continued to dance frozen in time where there was no pain, just comfort. No heartbreak or sadness just joy and happiness. No anger or pain just contentment and love. That is how they will always remain. Two souls who found each other when no one, not even them, expected it. Some could not understand why it worked, others could see it clear as day. They were just simply two people, a man and a woman who found love in a place where they did not know it was possible. Forever they will just be two halves of the same whole who love each other unconditionally safe in their own little world, unable to be touched by others.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy did you catch that our girl Ellis is a sapphic queen as she should be? Period.


End file.
